Umbridge's Punishment
by Foryoualways
Summary: What if Umbridge had a sick mind and punished the boys and girls of DA in a different way? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

All the girls that had been a part of DA were summoned to the office of the current Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge. They were all to be doing detention together. What the detention was, no one had any idea. All the girls except Cho and Marietta who had escaped the detention had to sign the detention slip. Seeing no way out, the girls had signed. They all had resigned looks on their faces as they waited for Umbridge.

"Hem hem" a voice interrupted their thoughts.

The girls looked up to find Umbridge with a sickly sweet smile. "If you will follow me dears..." she said and escorted them all out of her office. They all walked through several corridors until Umbridge reached one of the rooms and opened the door.

"This is where you will serve the detention." she said with her girly voice.

All the girls stepped in to have a look at the room. The room was huge. But what was unique about the room was, there was a huge wall like thing separating two sides of the room. The girls moved forward for a closer inspection.

It was a huge wooden wall taking up the entire height and width of the room. There were columns to separate them however, as if making to look like a cabin. Each cabin had a small square shaped hole on the wooden wall. On top of the square hole were a few buttons, on each of which several names were written. Like Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry etc. And on top of those buttons was a huge muggle display.

The equipment was rather weird and none of the girls could make out what was the exact function of the whole set up.

"Go to the other side." Umbridge instructed opening a door at one corner of the wooden wall.

One by one, each of the girls walked in as Umbridge shut the door and walked in. This side was more cramped. The girls moved a little forwards so they could check this part of the room.

At this end of the square holes were beds. Soft fluffy beds. And on top of each of the beds were several ropes. Most of the girls frowned as they looked at it. And in addition to that were the nipple clamps that were present there.

There were several gasps heard as the girls looked at these instruments. Hermione was the first one to talk.

"Dont tell me you are..." she said but was stopped by Umbridge's hand.

"Detention is a detention Miss Granger. And this one will teach you all a good lesson." she said with a wicked grin. "And dont think of talking about this punishment after its over or try to escape it. Because you are bound to it by an oath." she said with an evil smile. "Remember the detention slips you signed?" she asked deviously.

"Y-You are not-" Hermione stuttered. But Umbridge rolled her eyes. "Time for punishment." she said and waved her wand.

And all the girls were stripped naked.

"NO!" several of them yelled as they tried to cover themselves.

Umbridge just grinned at the teenage bodies. Most of them had a moderate C cup breasts. But there was that Granger and Weasley with C/ D cup breasts. And most of them had clean shaven pussies.

Umbridge tutted. With another flick of her wand, she had the pussies nicely and perfectly hairless.

"Dont want the boys guessing now, do we?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"W-What do you mean?" Ginny stuttered to which Umbridge only smiled.

With another wave of her wand, she had tied blindfolds to all the girls and had their mouths stuffed with gags.

With another flick of her wand, she had them all lying on the bed and the bonds started tying themselves. The girls' hands were stretched above their heads and were tied the the pillars. Their legs were tied to the projections in the wooden wall such that the girls' pussies were displayed and slightly protruded out of the square holes.

Most of the girls whimpered and tied to struggle. But within seconds, there were nipple clamps on each of their nipples, just squeezing their nipples to give them a borderline sensation of pain and pleasure. There were more ropes tying around their stomachs so they were firmly tied to the bed.

"This room is sound proof." Umbridge continued. "You wont hear the boys from the other room." she said and had walked out.

* * *

Within a few more minutes, the DA boys were summoned to serve the punishment. No one had any idea what the punishment was. They just let the fate take its course. They were brought to the same room as the girls had been tied. But the Pussies had been sealed by the wooden door for the moment.

As the boys assembled in the room, Umbridge stood in front of them.

"Now here is your punishment boys." she said. "You have to lick until that counter turns 5." she said pointing on the muggle counters above eaxh of the cabinets.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"That," Umbridge said. "is the cum counter."

All the boys gaped at her. Their expressions were confunded. Umridge chuckled and launched into explanation.

"You see," she started. "Behind those closed walls are the girls. Stripped naked and tied."

At this, a few of the older students' cock twitched in anticipation.

"And as the doors to the wooden wall opens, you will be exhibited with a number of Pussies that belongs to DA girls." she said. "And your job is to lick and suck and torture their pussies until they orgasm. They have to orgasm 5 times and that is what the cum counter is there for" she explained. "You wont know which pussy belongs to which girl and the girls wont know who are eating them. This saves your embarassment." she said as if she was doing them a favour.

"And above the pussies would be taps that would spray a flavour of ice cream on the pussies." she said. "And you have various buttons for different flavours of ice creams you want to have on the pussies. You have to eat up the ice cream from their pussies and their juices" she said. "But the ice cream machine will activate only after the counter turns 1 and remains until the counter turns 4." she said.

"And finally, its your wish if a single boy wants to attack a pussy or more. It is your choice. But one pussy gets only three men." she instructed.

"And at the count of three, the doors will open and you will choose any pussies you want. So one-" she stopped when Harry turned to face her with an angry expression. "And why would we do as you tell us?" he asked.

She smiled sickly at them. "Because Potter, you are sworn to it by an oath. Your detention slips. And if you disregard it, lets say unspeakable things will happen." she said and turned to the wall.

"And one, two, three." she counted and the doors opened.

All the boys collectively gulped. They were doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. Ideas are appreciated. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames are not entertained.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I have had a long thought about how this story should continue. I finally decided to have three sections. First section where the stuff at the boys' side are mentioned. Second section will have the girls' side. And the third section is a SURPRISE. The rewievers can guess what the surprise is going to be. If you do get correctly, (surprise revealed at the end of the story), I am going to do one request from them.**

**So this is the first chapter in the first section. This happens with the twins and Ron. And I am not making any direct points at which girl it is going to be. You can have a guess. But the girls for the boy/s are going to be revealed in the later chapters.**

* * *

**Ron, Fred and George**

Ron gulped as he heard what Umbridge said. What the hell were they supposed to do? Lick a girl's private parts? DISGUSTING! But there seemed to be no choice right now. Maybe he could team up with someone... Harry.

With that intent, he turned to Harry but the twins just held him back. He turned to yell at them but they only held a finger on their lips and asked him to be quiet.

The next moment, the walls were removed and the adventure revealed.

There they were, the girls hidden behind that big wall, but all that was seen for the boys were their pussies slightly protruding from the square holes. Ron wasnt sure if the girls were struggling or not for the pussies remained quite stationary. But he thought he caught a few of them quivering. Strangely, his cock twitched at the thought.

Fred and George pulled Ron towards one of the pussies they felt satisfied about. "Hey! Lay off!" Ron said. "I'd rather be with Harry right now." he declared and the twins sighed.

"Look Ron." Fred started. "We decided that its best if you teamed up with us." Ron frowned in thought. "Why?" he asked.

"Just imagine... just imagine we went separate and some one of us got Ginny. That would be rather disgusting Ron... the risk is less this way." George reasoned.

"Besides..." Fred said and grinned. "I think its good if we did give you some 'education' in this area. Seeing we are quite experienced" he said with a wink.

"Er..." Ron said. what they said seemed reasonable enough so he agreed.

With a sigh he turned to the pussy in front of them. "Best get it done" he mumbled and kneeled down with his brothers so they were in correct height to the protruding pussy.

"Alright then," one of the twins started. He used one of his hand to separate the pussy lips. He sniffed a bit around the pussy. "Heavenly scent..." he mumbled. He took his other hand and inserted his middle finger in her hole.

"Shit George... I think its a virgin." he mumbled as his finger moved in and out of the pussy. "Its so bloody tight." he mumbled.

George at this moment, decided to stick his tongue over the glistening moisture on the cunt. He licked his lips and hummed. "And tastes good..." he added.

He then turned to Ron as Fred removed his finger. "So lil brother... here's the first thing. Stick your finger inside her hole." he said. Ron looked revolted but he complied nonetheless. He stuck his finger inside the pussy and swore under his breath. "So tight..." he mumbled.

"Now pump your fingers in and out of her. Slowly." Fred instructed. Ron got on to the job. He moved his finger in and out of her. Slowly. He felt his fingers become wet as his movements continued. It was something like he had never felt before. It was sort of nice the way how smoothly his fingers slid in and out inspite of the tightness. He added another finger and was amazed that it fit. He continued his smooth movements.

"And this Ronnie... is the clit." George said as his fingers brushed the hooded flesh. "When stroked around here, it sends the girl into an overdrive. Now watch." he said as his thumb started stroking fast circles on the clit. Ron felt the instant tightening of the walls around his fingers.

Fred dove in front the side and he started licking and sucking the parts of the pussy he could reach. He nibbled and sucked on the sensitive regions and the effect was instant. The walls around Ron's fingers tightened even further and cum splattered on his fingers.

He took his fingers to his mouth and licked the cum. He moaned. It did taste good.

The twins looked up and found the cum counter turn 1.

"Good" they said as their ice cream system was on now.

The door opened and Malfoy strode in. "What's he doing here?" Ron hissed. But Malfoy walked straight to Harry.

"No time to waste Ronnie. Concentrate on the cunt." he said as he switched on the vanilla flavoured button. The effect was instantaneous. A vanilla flavoured ice cream dribbled all over the pussy.

"Shit Fred... that seems too good." George mumbled as his cock twitched for the erotic sight in front of him.

"Lets not waste the time then." Fred smirked and he dove in and ate out her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Ice cream seemed to be dribbling down like rain but Fred took it in his tongue and smeared it across the pussy. Then he dove in again and ate out that pussy like it served the tastiest food in the world.

"Fred is a pussy eating champ." George commented. Ron raised his eyebrows. He felt a twinge of jealousy as his brother continued to eat out the pussy. He wanted a taste too!

In the end, Fred encircled his tongue over the clit and sucked it like it was the end of the world. Ron's eyes widened. He surely looked like a champ. He seemed to be breathing through his nose as he still continued sucking on that pussy.

"mhmmm.." he moaned against the cunt and that was all it took for another orgasm to ripple out of the pussy's owner.

Fred wasted no time as his tongue licked around her slit and caught all her cum. He licked his lips and let out an appreciative moan.

The cum counter turned 2.

"Your turn Georgie." Fred said and Ron seemed enraged. He wanted to eat that pussy out! Its seemed to tasty to let go. He huffed in indignance as Fred and Geprge grinned at him. "Just watch us baby brother and learn. And then you can have this pussy all for yourselves."

George smiled as he stroked the pussy and his forefinger stroked the pussy lips.

"Fuck George... I am getting so hard." Fred mumbled pointing at the bulge in front of his pants. "All I want to do is stick my cock in that pussy and fuck her brains out. Its getting too difficult to hold on..." he mumbled as he tried to wank himself.

But the next second there was a thud and when they turned around to look, Malfoy had fallen on the ground a if hit by a powerful jinx. His cock was up in the air for everyone to see the blue balls he had right now.

"Er..." Harry mumbled. "He tried to...er... pleasure himself." he muttered.

"Hem hem." Umbridge coughed again. "I forgot to mention. If you try to pleasure yourself before the cum counter turns 5, you will be left with an erection for a whole day." she said sweetly.

Fred and George swore under their breaths. "Now I cant even wank! This is a bloody torture!" Fred groaned.

George sighed and continued the stroking of the pussy. He seemed more like a hand man rather than the mouth man like Fred. He plunged three of his fingers inside the cunt and pumped in and out in a fast pace. He pumped so fast that, Ron saw the pussy quivering like hell. He was sure that if the girl wasnt probably bound, her whole body would have bounced for George's every thrust.

George seemed to search for something as his fingers dove in the cunt. "Gotcha." he mumbled as he found the sweet spot. And then he curled his fingers in her and another orgasm rippled out of the pleasured pussy.

The cum counter turned 3.

George still had his fingers in her. He dove down and licked all the cum around her pussy as his fingers stroked her clit a bit. Then he pulled his fingers out and motioned for Ron.

Ron looked at that glorious pussy in front of him. He had one more chance until he could use the ice cream machine. He instantly chose chocolate. He pressed the button and chocolate dribbled down on her pussy just like vanilla had.

"Wicked" he mumbled. He took his time. As the chocolate dribbled on various regions of her pussy, Ron's tongue scooped them out and he tasted the chocolate. His chocolate seemed even more delicious as they were mixed with the pussy fluids.

"Good" he mumbled and he continued the work of licking the chocolate off her pussy. For a while, his intention was only to get more of that delicious chocolate off her pussy. He didnt seem to bother about orgasming her. He stuck his tongue at the right places and scooped the chocolate. He moaned delightedly. In his quest for Chocolate, his tongue poked through her slick hole. Ron didnt hesitate.

He had a long tongue. Taking this to his advantage, he tongue fucked her cunt. Her orgasmic fluids flowed down his tongue and he moaned as his mouth encircled her bud. The vibrations seemed to send her into an overdrive as another orgasm rippled out of her and went directly to Ron's welcoming mouth. He didnt let one drop let go as he took all the cum that shot out of her heavenly cunt.

He held back and licked his lips. "She's too tasty." he mumbled.

"I agree Ron." Fred and George echoed. Their voice seemed strained as they tried to manage their erections. Ron himself seemed to be having some problems with his own dick.

"Climax her fast so we can wank." George said urgently.

Ron sighed. He wanted to take his time and enjoy her taste. But Fred and George seemed to be hurting too much. "Oh well... fine." he mumbled.

This time, he used both his fingers and lips. Two of his fingers dove into her pussy and his lips latched around her throbbing and pulsating clit. He sucked just like Fred had although his technique was far different. He blew warm air on her pussy as he sucked on her clit and stopped for a second. He would blow some warm air over her slit and then would start sucking the clit again. All the while, his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Her walls seemed to tighten around him. Ron took the cue and curled his fingers in her. And his mouth sucked around her clit.

It didnt take more than a few seconds for her to cum this time. Her pussy already seemed sensitive and she orgasmed on his fingers. Ron only seemed to be glad to have the tasty pussy juice on his hand.

The cum counter turned 5. Finally.

"Oh goodness." Fred and George moaned and started wanking. They didnt seem to get hit by any curse. Thank goodness.

Ron had an erection too. But that could wait. He wanted to get his lips all around this pussy and have the taste all for himself. So he dove in for her pussy such that his mouth was almost buried in the mound. He suckled and nibbled and licked all around the places where he could find that tasty juice.

He didnt care if she cummed again. Umbridge never mentioned anything about cumming more than 6 times.


End file.
